


Вчера

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Series: Вчера-сегодня-завтра [1]
Category: Destroyer (2018), Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, rupture of relations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: Каждое решение, которое Крис Блэк когда-либо принимал, он считал «правильным», но спустя много лет одно из них может оказаться его самой большой ошибкой. Вот только шанс что-то исправить остается далеко не всегда.
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Frank Adler
Series: Вчера-сегодня-завтра [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893634
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Вчера

**Author's Note:**

> События фика основаны на тайминге «Одаренной» и текущее действие происходит в 2002 году, соответственно, ограбление банка в воспоминаниях Эрин Бэлл «Время возмездия» произойдет в 2016 году.

– Да, на двенадцать. Добро. – Крис повесил трубку и обернулся. Фрэнк по-прежнему стоял, сложив руки на груди, опершись о кухонную стойку. И старался не встречаться с ним взглядом.

– Я вызвал грузчиков на двенадцать. Помогу с твоим барахлом и поеду.

Фрэнк кивнул. За то время, что они были вместе, он сильно раздался в плечах, научился носить футболки вместо отпаренных рубашек и, казалось, навсегда забыл, что на брюках бывают стрелки. Только вот улыбка не изменилась. Такая же солнечная, открытая, как в ту весеннюю ночь, когда они оказались вдвоем в чьей-то чужой кровати. В голове тогда шумел адреналин и много выпитого пива. Они играли в пьяные гляделки в полумраке, лежа лицом друг к другу, и заговорщицки улыбались все шире. Кто первым потянулся за поцелуем, Крис не знал, как и то, почему в ту ночь все зашло так далеко. Только он до сих пор помнил, как они спешили, будто боялись куда-то не успеть, не поцеловать, не приласкать, не долюбить.

С тех пор прошло два года. 

– Ты знаешь…

– Знаю. Ты все решил, когда прошел начальную военную подготовку. Контракт на восемь лет, Крис.

– Северо-Восточный университет. 

– Пока только на год, там посмотрим. Посмотрю.

– Посмотришь.

Крис сделал несколько шагов вперед и обнял Фрэнка, зарываясь пальцами во взъерошенную шевелюру. Он вдохнул такой знакомый аромат его кожи и почувствовал, как сам Фрэнк обнимает его в ответ, горячо шепча ему в шею:

– Это верное решение. 

– Верное.

В этот раз, как и два года назад, он не понял, кто первым потянулся за поцелуем. Только губы Фрэнка были такие же нежные, как тогда. Крис пропихнул колено ему между ног и оперся правой рукой о кухонную стойку. Так же, как в тот раз, накануне Рождества, когда Крис сдернул спортивные штаны с Фрэнка прямо тут и отымел стоя, вжимаясь в мускулистую спину во время оргазма. Тогда они провели сочельник в кровати, прекрасно обойдясь бутербродами с арахисовой пастой и каким-то дешевым сидром вместо сгоревшей индейки.

От укуса в шею Крис застонал и сильнее надавил бедром на ощутимый под джинсами Фрэнка стояк, вызвав ответный стон. Он поймал этот стон губами, вжимаясь как можно сильнее.

Отстраниться, как и всегда, получилось с трудом. Даже для того, чтобы стянуть с Фрэнка очередную, некогда белую футболку с эмблемой Бостонского университета, ветхую от старости. Ее покрывали цветные пятна, оставшиеся с фестиваля красок, где Фрэнк бухой в хлам, после скандала с матерью, танцевал в мареве распыленной краски. В какой-то момент футболка оказалась заткнута за пояс и они целовались прямо посреди такой же пьяной толпы, вжимаясь друг в друга обнаженными торсами.

В ту ночь губы Фрэнка были горькими от пива, а сейчас от кофе. Крис прикусил нижнюю, отчего Фрэнк вздрогнул всем телом. Он промычал что-то максимально похожее на: «Руки», – когда запустил ладони под джемпер Криса и потянул вверх. Перед глазами мелькнула ткань, но затем снова показались знакомые до мельчайших деталей черты. Фрэнк смотрел серьезно, кривовато улыбаясь. Секундная пауза – и он впился жестким поцелуем в губы Криса, одновременно сжимая его задницу сквозь джинсы. Так же, как перед отправкой на прохождение начальной военной подготовки. Крис как сейчас слышал тихий шепот между поцелуями: «Шикарная задница». Тогда, уже на пути к джипу он широко развел руки и повернулся на пятках вокруг своей оси, выкрикнув: «Вся твоя!». Вроде Фрэнк показал два больших пальца вверх, он не помнил.

Когда Фрэнк перехватил инициативу, Крис не понял, только чувствовал, как спиной двигается в сторону их спальни, то тут, то там замечая коробки, криво подписанные неровным почерком Фрэнка. В эту квартиру недалеко от кампуса они въехали через пару недель после первого секса. Вместе не обращали внимание на ее микроскопические размеры и обшарпанные стены. Вместе забывали покупать продукты и разгребать свободные поверхности от последствий вечеринок, выгребая тонны пустых пивных бутылок из самых неподходящих для этого мест.

Скрипнула дверь в спальню, и Фрэнк отстранился, чтобы, уперевшись ладонями в грудь Криса, толкнуть его на их старую, много повидавшую кровать. Он навалился сверху, все так же жестко впиваясь в губы Криса. Тогда у них не было денег, и кровать они добыли на гаражной распродаже. Собирали два вечера для того, чтобы она рухнула на пол прямо в момент финального тест-драйва. Они лежали, глядя в испещренный трещинами потолок, голые, потные, и смеялись, не в силах остановиться. Фрэнк укрепил каркас кровати через несколько дней, а до этого они так и спали – в руинах.

Вжикнула молния на его джинсах, поцелуи прекратились, и Фрэнк опустился вниз, резко вбирая член Криса в рот. Ему удалось сдержать стон, но не удалось оставить движение собственного тела в попытке пропихнуть член в горло Фрэнка до самого основания. После пары вдохов и выдохов, призванных чуть успокоиться, Крис опустил руку, зарываясь в шевелюру Фрэнка. Тот не признавал расчески, во время чтения используя их как закладки и десятками забывая в библиотеке. Тогда так просто вошло в привычку приглаживать по утрам его волосы пятерней вместо злополучной расчески. 

Совершенно без стеснения Фрэнк провел языком по всей длине члена, поцеловал головку, лизнув расщелину, и отстранился, чтобы стянуть с себя джинсы. Совсем немного времени потребовалось для того, чтобы порыться в опустошенной уже прикроватной тумбочке. Крис помнил, что не выкинул смазку. Рукой нащупал флакон и, нажав на дозатор, выдавил сразу целую пригоршню прохладного геля. Все еще стреноженный джинсами он размазал смазку по члену, безуспешно пытаясь глубоко дышать. Фрэнк стянул и его джинсы вместе с носками и оседлал бедра Криса.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, когда Фрэнк медленно садился на член. Опустился до самого конца и замер, мелко подрагивая. Крис потянул его лечь на себя, легко клюнув в губы и обнял так крепко, как мог. Лишь тогда, когда плечи под его руками перестали мелко дрожать, Крис согнул ногу в колене и на пробу двинул бедрами. 

Крис дышал в рот Фрэнка, то ли делясь дыханием, то ли целуя. Один толчок вверх, второй, третий. Фрэнк застонал и прикусил губу, заставив невольно дернуться. Член выскользнул, но Крис лишь сильнее прижал Фрэнка к себе, перекатился на живот, подминая его под себя, и, помогая рукой, вставил снова.

Он чувствовал, как бока обхватили сильные бедра и крепко сжали, а пальцы Фрэнка прошлись по коротко стриженому затылку. Крис опустил все еще скользкую руку между ними, начав надрачивать член в такт собственных толчков, отбросив всякие попытки целоваться. 

Фрэнк кончил первым, сильно сжав его мышцами изнутри и прикусив собственную губу. Крис прижался к его губам в поцелуе и излился следом. 

Еще с полчаса оба лежали на спине плечом к плечу, пытаясь выровнять заполошное дыхание. Глаза закрывались сами собой. 

За окном светало. Лицом к лицу с ним спал Фрэнк Адлер. Длинные ресницы, алые искусанные за ночь губы, пробивающаяся щетина. Крис хотел запомнить его именно таким. Будто услышав его мысли, Фрэнк открыл глаза. Улыбнулся и тихо что-то произнес. Крис улыбнулся в ответ. Только через несколько минут он понял, что именно.

– Прощай.


End file.
